El dragón se enamoró de la Princesa o La princesa se enamoró del dragó
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Un dragón que odia a los humanos pero que oculta algo, solo porque lo quiere para el pero lo obtendrá... El dragón se enamoró de la Princesa o La princesa se enamoró del dragón un gran misterio por revelar. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

¿**El dragón se enamoró de la Princesa o La princesa se enamoró del dragón?**

* * *

Los personajes y Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-dono...

* * *

Había una vez en un mítico reino, donde existía la magia, dragones. Donde los dragones convivían con los humanos en paz excepto uno el cual se preguntaba porque los demás convivían feliz con los estúpidos humanos, en cierta manera odiaba a los humanos los cuales tenían una manera de razonamiento inferior que él, la el motivo verdadero del odio era que las personas o cucaracha como se refería el dragón.

Era por ser egoísta, orgullosos, ambiciosos, y más solo el simple hecho de verlos desde lejos le gustaba como dice el dicho 'entre más lejos mejor', pero no sabía lo el destino tenía preparado, su padre el rey de los dragones le decía **hijo no todos los humanos son personas malas, solo que las circunstancia lo hacen. Es cierto hay humanos que son mala desde el inicio desde su infancia pero solo aquellas de buen corazón solo se ven una vez en la vida de un dragón.**

El hijo lo tomaba como tonterías o que el viejo ya había vivido lo suficiente para tomarlo como loco. Un día como cualquiera vio a sus dos amigos el dragón del hierro ese tipo era un estorbo a veces y un payaso a la vez; junto a él se encontraba la dragona del cielo a cambio ella era bondadosa y amable una ternura total, unas de las mejores curandera dragón.

Después de contemplar a ese dúo tan disparejo, voló hacia el castillo era bien sabido que aproximaba el cumple años de la princesa los rumores decían que se parecía mucho a la reina de cabello rubio y unos ojos de color marrón pero para los hombres del reino apostaban cualquier cosa que eran de color chocolate y cabe decir un cuerpo despampanante.

_**Tonterías-dijo mentalmente e dragón-como un humano va tener el cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate o marrón, los hombres solo son par de pervertidos.**_

En ese momento aterrizo en un campo abierto cerca del castillo le encantaba estar ya que era un lugar tranquilo, pero no sabía que lo compartía con alguien de la realeza. En ese mismo momento escucho una respiración agitada como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse entre unos arbustos.

Cuando miro quien era la persona o el animal que estaba huyendo de algo, se llevó una gran sorpresa y abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada que se puede decir que casi se le salían esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa del reina al parecer el vestido largo que usualmente usan las princesas era remplazado por uno que era azul gris con algunos bordes color blanco en la parte del escote que cubría los pechos de la chica.

Se preguntó qué demonios hacia ahí y ese era su lugar de descanso nadie sabía ninguno estúpido humano iba a llenar de mal su pequeño mundo, estaba tan furioso que sentía que un rugido se le estancaba en la garganta pero al escuchar a la chica sollozar decidió no hacer nada no hasta que la chica dejara de llorar porque para el sollozar o llorar era lo mismo.

**Mi padre es un idiota y egoísta**-dijo la chica sin anestesia o pensar antes de hablar-**solo porque es el rey de este reino y decide que hace con él. Se cree que ´puede lo mismo con mi vida, tan solo si mi madre viviera nada de esto fuera pasado.**

**Con un tal solo, no vas arreglar nada princesa**-Se escuchó un leve y audible murmullo entre un muro de abundantes planta que caen hacia el suelo

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar una voz más, o creía que se volvió loca, genial acaba de escapar del palacio y ya escuchaba voces detrás de los arbustos. Ya tenía suficiente con dragones no es que lo odiaba sino algunos eran algo estúpidos y cómico que la tomaban como bufón personal pero ahora plantas.

**Quien o que cosa eres, si tienes valor suficiente para mostraste**-dijo es un tono autoritario para que le obedeciera y siempre funcionaba con los guardias del palacio.

**En ese tono**-empezó a responder la criatura-no me hables su majestad tampoco te servirá de nada hablar así.-**termino decir algo enojado.**

**Así que eres** tú-dedujo de una vez ya se escuchaba algunos rumores que no le gustaba los humano y el dragón de las sombras que era un poco 'vieja de patio' ósea chismoso obtuvo la información -**eres el dragón del fuego aquel dragón que odias a los humanos ¿no?**

**Al parecer tienes cerebro princesa**-contesto divertido esta humana lo entretenía bastante-**y si soy ese dragón que no le gusta los humanos ya que ustedes son muy egoísta**\- entre decía mientras estaba escondido los arbustos

La princesa sabia a lo que se refería el dragón de pacotilla, los humanos tenemos una naturaleza egoísta nadie se salva del egoísmo pero también se ponía que también aprendemos como recibir y dar principalmente dar que es lo más importante.

**Entonces dices los humanos somos egoísta, y tú que eres un cobarde dragón ya que te escondes de alguien quien es inferior a ti según tu doctrina no, además crees que al asustarme con tu voz tan impetuosa me das miedo, a cambio yo estoy esperando aquí en lugar que muy visible para un dragón**.-simplemente lo reto pero para sus adentro estaba muerta de miedo no era como los demás dragones que eran amables y la enemistad había quedado atrás en el pasado

El dragón se sorprendió con las palabras de la princesa tenía razón él era superior tampoco era un cobarde él era el príncipe de todos los dragones y lo que lo mataba era que la maldita tenía razón en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que decidió salir de su escondite.

**Aquí me tienes** –dijo saliendo. La chica solo pudo que darse callada ver como salía aquel poderoso ser de su mundo, un dragón, lo miro no era como el dragón de las sombras negros con ojos color sangre, ni tampoco como su hermano el dragón blanco de ojos color zafiros, era majestuoso de color rojo y su cuello de color crema se podía decir que color piel, con unos ojos color ónix pero no era ónix sino olivo oscuro rozando a negro y en su osico tenía un cuerno que no tan grande ni tan pequeño

**Al parecer te quedaste muda pequeña arrogante-**dijo con un torno de burla hacia la princesa.

Y ni siquiera le respondió además aprovecho para observarla, los rumores eran verdad que se parecía mucho a la reina, tuvo una oportunidad de ver la cuando aprendía a volar y también recordó que ese día su madre le había arrojado un rugido por quedarse observando algo entre los brazos de la reina lo tenía en vuelto como si fuera algo muy pequeño para la vista del pequeño príncipe dragón pero noto que era un bebé de cabellera rubia no era eso lo que pensó era un color dorado si era eso pero después vino la desgracia para ambos reinos.

**Que miras tanto**-contesto la princesa, no iba dar a su brazo a torcer ya que el miedoso había salido del escondite-**pareces un pervertido**

**Perdón me ofende, bueno al parecer que los 'rumores' eran ciertos pero se equivocaron en algo**-dijo con los ojos cerrados, y cuando no escucho la que lo interrumpieran prosiguió-**No escuche que la princesa tuviera un mal carácter y le gustara provocar a dragones que son peligrosos.**

**Entonces escuchaste ya te pareces al dragón de las sombras que anda escuchando todo por ambos reinos ¿no crees?-**comentó divertida

**A dices ese tipo tiene nombre, ahora delante de mi serás la princesa ignorante- **se acostó del suelo y miro al horizonte era pleno medio tenía algo que hacer no solo vagar por el cielo-**y te queda muy bien**

La chica no le seguía la conversación ya que el dragón cambiaba de tema de la conversación y en un tono más calmado.

**No me digas que el ratón o el dragón te comieron la lengua**.- Seguía mofándose de ella.

**No**-respondió de inmediato-**solo que pensaba que si te podía considerar como un amigo.**

**Vaya**\- se sorprendió por lo que dijo- **pero es una buena tajada princesa**

**¿Cómo tajada**?-pregunto sorprendida- **cambiaste el tema otra vez.**

**No lo he cambiado**-dijo mientras cruzaba la garra delanteras y las posteriores alineadas una con la otra, la princesa se sorprendió al mirar al gran dragón echado como un gato y prosiguió-siéntate ese tronco para explicarte.

La chica hizo lo que el dragón rojo le decía, se sentó al frente y lo más extraño que no sintió ningún miedo era como estar viendo a los hermanos sombra y luz.

**Entonces me vas a decir o no**-dijo con un puchero y el dragón lo considero adorable.

**Lo de la tajada es que ambos reinos se beneficiarían de nuestra como llamarlo**...-fue interrumpido

**¿Amistad?-**pregunto la chica esperanzada

**Amistad**-repitió el dragón lo cual lo tomo como un buen chiste, hace años no se reía como esa vez, pero que sentía por ella, esa era una buena pregunta.

**A yo pensé que el gran dragón temido era mi amigo**\- dijo a la zar y sin medir sus palabras

El dragón no respondió le valía lo que digiera, había algo que en los ojos de la chica, una luz no amabilidad, bondad, respeto, amor todo lo que veía en la chica eran cosas buenas no había maldad en sus ojos pero también había tristeza que no le sorprendió ya que la reina había muerto unos dos años atrás pero ella la princesa seguía sonriendo_. __**Los ojos son puertas al alma de cualquier persona**_ había escuchado eso de la dragona del cielo.

La chica también quedo absorta a la miraba que le daba al dragón quería escuchar alguna palabra pero los únicos sonidos eran de su corazón y de alguna manera también podía escuchar el corazón del dragón esos dos sonidos eran maravillosos como si fuera una solo melodía divida en dos, sabía que podía sentir pero que exactamente hace un rato estaba llorando ya que su padre el rey quería comprometerla con un total desconocido pero ella no lo quería, la frase su madre resonaba por toda su cabeza _**"Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad suena una dulce melodía en los corazones de las personas involucrada'' **_, mientras ambos tenían una batalla campal en sus cabezas el dragón decidió irse a casa

Se paró sin decir ninguna palabra, estiro sus dos grandes alas empezó aletear para alzar vuelo, algo que sorprendió a la chico pero cundo voltio a ver el cielo se tornaba de un rojizo atardecer, cuanto tiempo había pasado.

**Espero volverla a ver princesa Lucy Stella**-dijo el dragón con media reverencia hacia la chica y Lucy se sorprendió cuando la llamo por su nombre lo cual sonrío. Él también lo sentía igual ella el silencio entre ambos era suficiente.

Con el mismo gesto le respondió - **Igual espero verlo joven príncipe Natsu Dricons**-sorprendente era la comunicación se puede presumir una "_**comunicación telepática"**_ entre ambos.

Natsu atino a sonreír pero una pregunta quedaba sin respuesta el dragón se enamoró primero o la princesa se enamoró de cierto dragón. No le importaba su padre tenía razón al viejo no le patinaba el coco como Natsu creía.

A veces es mejor comenzar así _había una vez un dragón se enamoró de la princesa _por que la infelicidad de Natsu era la princesa ya que se había enamorado desde que era un pequeño dragón y la vio en brazos de su madre se enamoró de ella y su lado humano era egoísta y posesivo. Pero esa es otra historia.

FIN


	2. AVISO

NEW'S

Hi, chicos y chicas les queria agradecer por los follows y favortie que tiene este one-shot. Les queria contar estoy falta de inspiración y con algunos problemas personales en fin no he tenido tiempo para actualizar o alguna idea que escribire en el siguiente capitulo.

Pero un día de estos estabas con lapicero y una libreta para ver que se me ocurriria para una posible continuación El dragón se enamoró de la Princesa o La princesa se enamoró del dragón y se me encendio el bombillo, sera como una 2da temporada. Sera un capitulo con partes dividas contando todo lo que pasa del final original.

Lo estoy avanzado hasta ahora solo tiene cuatro pag en mi libreta pero sera largo….obvio terminara algo dulce pero cuando lo termine y lo mande a edición...

Tendra un titulo, una sipnosis nueva….

Espero que cuando lo publique comenten si les gusto o no.

Otro aviso que queria avisar 'sin dejar amar' la borrare y la comenzare de nuevo solo para realizar algunos cambios y otras cosas dejarlas como estan…

Leyenda del híbrdio y la sacerdotisa es otra historia que he decido editarla y resubirla pero no es nada seguro…

Bueno esto es todo, si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarme un inbox o quejas.-broma-

Nos leemos en la proxima…

YO me despido desde un rincón en centro ámerica…

MATTANEE!


End file.
